My Only Hope
by KatieLove101
Summary: Courtney is heartbroken by Duncan, and Trent comforts her, but both realize they could have-something more than friends. Oneshot for TrentxCourtney. Side pairings are TylerxGwen,DuncanxLindsay, and HaroldxHeather.


My first story about my favorite Total Drama fanon couple! They need more love, since they're so cute! If you hate TxC, hate Duncan-bashing, or over-obsess over canon, stay away, Im giving you ten seconds to leave. Enjoy!

Main Couple-TrentxCourtney  
Others-DuncanxLindsay, TylerxGwen, HaroldxHeather, very minor others

Trent slowly looked around to make sure no one he didn't want to meet was on the campus, and then walked onto the Irwin J. Sneed Highschool schoolyard. "No obsessive fangirls today," he sighed with relief. He then headed over to the library to hang out and read for 30 minutes before school started.  
The musical, sweet, gentle teenager loved his high school, but it had it's big disadvantage-the girls who were obsessed with him. Ever since Trent had been dumped by his gothic ex-girlfriend Gwen, they have been trying to achieve their dream of becoming his flame. They would make fan clubs and all this merchandise, and it was more scary than affectionate. So he would try to hide everyday-even though 90% of the time they would find him-.  
He got to the library. "Hello Trent," said Mrs. Ferrell. "Which of the Percy Jackson books is it that you've been reading again?"  
"The Titan's Curse, and thank you. You need any help?" The librarian had a new order of books, and it would be a little hard for the middle aged lady to carry all of them by herself.  
She handed him the box. "Thank you very much," she thanked him. Trent carried it to the correct shelves and had more than half the books shelved in 3 minutes. Just as he was putting the last of animal books in the biology section, he heard someone crying. He turned to see the school's counselor-in-training, Courtney, wiping her eyes and typing something while whispering angry thoughts aloud in her PDA.  
"He is the biggest ogre I have ever met. Not just an ogre, but a dog. He would rather date that dumb, blonde, IQ of a cupcake with yellow frosting slut than a person who could keep him out of trouble! I hope I never see him again-"  
"You ok?"  
The brunette jumped. "Trent, you scared me!"  
Trent looked down. "Sorry."  
Courtney sighed. "It doesn't matter. There are worse things to be angry about."  
"Like whatever you were ranting about now?"  
She gulped. "You-know? I bet theyd humiliate me!"  
"Wait, who?" Trent was confused. Then he began thinking "ogre"-Oh no. "You mean-"  
The CIT looked like she was ready to cry. "Since you dont know the whole story, here's what happened-"

The evening before, Courtney had been ready for a date with Duncan. She put on his favorite outfit on her-a black summer dress with green sequins, go figure-carefully applied her makeup, and headed downstairs to wait for his arrival at exactly 7:00.  
7:00. Not here. He must be a little late. It was ok, though.  
7:15. Maybe traffic?  
7:30. Nothing  
Finally, at 8:10, Courtney didnt want to wait anymore. She went outside and drove to Duncan's house about ten blocks away. She hoped he hadn't forgotten. Or-did he stand her up? If he did, he was bound for a long talk.  
She reached his home, and walked up to the door. Don't jump to conclusions, she told herself. She could talk to him, forgive him, and still have a good time, even if it was an hour and ten minutes later. She would definitely forgive him, for missing their date because he was making out with Lindsay-(KTL101-Duncan's house is one story, and his bedroom window can be seen at the front of the house)  
Courtney quickly turned, and screamed super loud. He didn't just forget their date, he missed it on PURPOSE, and had taken the time to cheat on her.  
The delinquet and the blonde making out fell off the bed. "Daniel, that scared me! Who screamed?" asked Lindsay as she breathed and rubbed her head.  
Duncan looked at who was at the window-and jumped. "C-c-Courtney, how's it going?"  
Courtney came through the screendoor, and tapped her foot, angrily.  
"It's not what you think!" he exclaimed. "Although we are on our-um, I forgot-date!" said Lindsay, clapping. "All I needed to do was not tell-Oops."  
Courtney felt tears coming on. "Duncan, why? Why would you cheat on me?"  
Duncan grew mad. "Because I'm sick of your crap! We don't match! You're a stuck up little goody goody spoiled PRINCESS!"  
Ouch.  
"I need a girl who lets me do as I please, and I'm comforting her after Tyler broke up with her for Gwen!"  
Courtney was upset. "You are a NEANDERTHAL! First Gwen, then Heather, now this? Three strikes too many! I hate you!"  
"I'm leaving now," said Lindsay, quickly leaving the room and got some cookies.  
Duncan growled. "That's just fine! Because here's what I think of YOU! GET OUT NOW!"  
Now Courtney was scared. She never saw Duncan this angry before, especially at her, even though he was a bad boy. She left quickly, avoiding any last glances. When she got home, she ran to her room and cried.

Trent was shocked. Duncan was a jerk-he never liked him-but going as far to cheat on Courtney? Not cool. Sure, Courtney could be stuck up at times, but she wasn't a complete witch like Heather.  
"Man, Duncan is low," he sighed, shaking his head. "You don't deserve him."  
Courtney wiped her eyes. "I know. Thanks for the comfort Trent. I bet you felt the same when Gwen broke up with you, although at least she didn't cheat."  
The sad memories came back to the guitar guy. He had a lucky breakup, as Gwen didn't cheat on him, but he still wished it didn't end so quickly. He missed the sweet goth girl, but she didn't seem to miss him.  
Then she hugged him. "A little sympathy for your thoughts."  
RING! RING! RING! The warning bell screamed.  
"Crap, its time for class!" said Courtney. She grabbed her books and said goodbye, then left.  
Trent stared after her. That hug-warmed his heart. He felt his face blush, and he was smiling the same smile he had gotten from Gwen.

Trent couldn't get it out of his head for the rest of the day. That hug felt special. He and Gwen huged plenty of times before, but this-was amazing.  
Of course, he had always admired Courtney. She was strong, determined, pretty, kind (when she chose to be, anyway), she also liked music, she got good grades, and so much more. But he never expected he'd care for her thise much. "Because Duncan is totally nuts ending it with Courtney like that! She's the best thing that ever happened to him! I mean, look at the girl, she's beautiful!"  
WOAH. Had he just-  
Trent shook his head, and tried to focus on his cheese sandwich. He looked around, to see two tables down, Gwen and Tyler were laughing and talking with each other, meaning they did have a thing. Tyler handed Gwen a Heartless plushie, and she hugged it and thanked him by smooching him a lot.  
No wonder she had chosen him. He didn't go crazy and let her be who she wanted to be.  
Then Trent turned to see Duncan winking at Lindsay at she giggled. It disgusted him to see that dumb idiot, and with Lindsay.  
"Heartbroken, huh?" asked the red head nerd next to him.  
"Not just me," sighed Trent sadly. "You're lucky to be single, since you don't have to deal with it."  
Harold's eye twitched. "Well, I'm not part of the single fellas anymore."  
"Really? Who's your flame currently? Isn't LeShawna with DJ?"  
"Nah, I grew out of her a while ago. Mine is a girl who I've manged to woo using my mad skillz," he said, grinning and looking over at the table next to them although farther. At it sat a raven haired teenager talking to some of her friends.  
"Wow, you're going out with Heather?" Trent was amazed how Heather would choose a person not in her popularity rank.  
"Ya," replied Harold. "I'm the reason she isn't that big of a jerk anymore. Then she fell for me."  
Trent smiled, trying not to show his real thoughts. "Well, share a happy relationship, you two," he said, stirring his chocolate milk.  
He then turned to see Courtney being comforted by Bridgette. "Man, the only way I'm going to know my strong feelings for her is if I spend some time with her," he thought. "Hey, its a Friday, so why not ask her to hang out?"  
At the end of the day, he got all his stuff out of his locker, and turned to Courtney across the hallway. Now was his chance-  
"HI TRENT!" squealed two VERY annoying girls that dressed the same as they jumped in front of him. "Whatcha doing!" "You're getting a soda?" "Are you asking someone out?" "I saw you heading for me!"  
"No, girls, I'm not doing anything, so leave me alone."  
"I saw you heading over to Courtney," blabbed Sadie, ignoring him. "You're not asking her out, are you?"  
"Um-"  
Katie joined in. "Cuz she is like, so stupid. All she does is whine about Duncan."  
"Guys, that's a little harsh-"  
"You should ask me out! Not her!"  
"No he's going to ask me!"  
"Im not-"  
"Well, it better not be Courtney, because she is a retard!"  
This hit Trent's anger point. "SHE IS NOT A RETARD! HER STUPID OGRE OF AN EX IS FOR CHEATING ON HER!" Then he covered his mouth. He had said the secret out loud.  
Everyone looked in shock. Courtney looked at Trent, saying "What did you do to me!" and ran out.  
"Wow, didn't know you liked that little female dog," everyone said to him. "You're a maniac, just like Gwen said. You're supporting her kicking Duncan in his kiwis, and being a dirtbag to him, but you hate Duncan for breaking up with her?"  
Oh man, no wonder Courtney had so few friends. A lot of people couldn't stand her. It made him sad, then even madder. "If you want me to join her in the hate section, go ahead and throw me there!"

Trent ran home, up to his room, and refused to come out. What was the point? He had humiliated a poor girl who he could agree was a little harsh at times, but she had a lot of great qualities too! He didn't know a lot of people hated her so much, the poor thing. "I am a jerk" he said, holding back tears and turning on his television.  
Spongebob Squarepants was on, which was something he'd never admit-He loved kiddy cartoons. He watched and fell into dissapointment as Spongebob was choosing a stinky krabby patty over a girl he could've had all chances with, Sandy Cheeks.  
What a dissapointment, he thought. Spongebob lost the best girl in the world. Now I have too. He tried to enjoy an hour and a half more of Nickelodeon, but then heard something being thrown at his window. He got up and looked out.  
It was Courtney.  
Oh crap, she was probably there just to yell at him about what a traitor he was. Well, he needed a worse punishment, so he headed down and out to his front yard. "Court, I-"  
"You left your guitar at music class," the brunette said, holding out a guitar case. "I went in to get my violin, and found this in there."  
Trent frowned at her. "Cmon, just do it already."  
"Do what? Hand it to you? I would if you'd take it already."  
"No, I want you to-" He was shaking now. "Chew me out for embarassing you."  
Then the CIT looked upset too. "I can't believe you'd yell out that Duncan cheated on me! When I was leaving, all I heard was 'It's good he cheated, he deserves much better than you.' or crap. It really hurt. Because I thought he was the only one who cared about me beside Bridgette."  
"But I care! A lot!"  
She looked up. "What?"  
Trent rubbed his hair. "I-have strong feelings about you."  
Courtney looked more suprised than upset. "You mean-you like me?"  
"Well, whats not to like? You're smart, you're strong, you're independent,-I've always had admiration for you. Mostly because we were a lot-alike." There, he got it out.  
She touched his cheek. "That-is so sweet, Trent." But then she looked at him with shame. "But why would you humiliate me?"  
"Courtney-they were making fun of you, and I lost my temper, and said the wrong thing. But that's no excuse," Trent replied with a bit of melancholy.  
"Well," she said, taking his hand. "You didn't mean it, and I forgive you, mostly because I have strong feelings for you too. Your a great guy, and so sweet, and musical-and this is what I really think." She gulped.  
And the she kissed him.  
Trent felt her lips, soft and warm on his. This-was amazing. Just as he felt. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for as long as it stood.  
When they finally released lips, Trent smiled. "That was cool."  
Courtney giggled. "Hey Trent, I have a question. If its not stupid."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"Well-" she picked up her violin case off her back and pulled out her instrument. "Will you play a song with me?" She sat down on the grass.  
Trent let her know his thoughts by picking up his guitar and sitting down. "How about, 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot? I finally got it down last week."  
"Really? Same here!" said Courtney, preparing to play. "So, youll sing the first verses and chorus, I'll sing the next, and we'll sing the last together?"  
Trent nodded, and the two begin playing. He begin to sing in his soft, gentle voice-

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again

Courtney sighed "That was beautiful" and they sang together-

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

They played a short instrumental, listening to the guitar string and violin string attach. Courtney sang in the same voice she had in "Princess Pride"-

Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

As the played the longer instrumental, thoughts were forgotten. Trent was over Gwen hooking up with Tyler, Courtney no longer remembered Duncan had cheated on her with Lindsay, and both only were thinking "He/she is my incredible one."

I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope

The two leaned in for a kiss and held it for as long as they could as they played the last of the song.  
They were now in love.


End file.
